


camaraderie

by magicianprince



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianprince/pseuds/magicianprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know,” says Sugawara, “it’s really great that you two have become friends. Getting along with everyone makes it much easier to be on a team together.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	camaraderie

“You know,” says Sugawara, “it’s really great that you two have become friends. Getting along with everyone makes it much easier to be on a team together.”

Hinata pauses in the middle of reaching over Kageyama, chopsticks in hand and aimed at the other boy’s lunch. “You two? You mean me and Kageyama?”

“We’re not friends,” Kageyama scoffs, smacking at Hinata’s hand.

Hinata huffs in disappointment and then returns to his own lunch, agreeing, “Yeah, we’re not friends at all.”

It’s just the three of them on the rooftop; Tanaka was supposed to join them, but he’s making up a missed assignment, and so Sugawara finds himself faced with two of the underclassmen alone. It’s not bad. They’re much tamer now compared to when they’d first shown up at the gym. 

“Oh, really,” he says, amused.

“I still can’t stand this guy,” Hinata explains, “but I can put up with it because he sends me the toss when I ask for it.”

“Right back at you,” mutters Kageyama venomously. He has a neatly packed lunch, and eats carefully. Hinata goes at his store-bought lunch with gusto.

Sugawara smiles. “You two seem like pretty good friends to me.”

“See, that’s what Sawamura-senpai said, but I don’t see how? I mean, we’re fighting all the time,” says Hinata.

“Don’t you hang out after school?”

“Sure, but—“

“If I had friends,” Kageyama says suddenly, “this idiot wouldn’t be one of them.”

“Hey! Who’s an idiot?”

Sugawara settles back with a sigh as the two boys across from him dissolve into insults.


End file.
